Percy Jackson and The Labors of Love
by riverdogs7
Summary: Who knew that a simple game of capture of flag would lead to Percy having to complete a possibly fatal quest to prove to the gods that he is worthy of Annabeth's love. Lots of Percabeth and lots of action.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so bare with me. I would love your guys opinion on the storyline. I don't own PJO or any of the characters. FYI Thalia left the hunters in this story. For reasons that will be explained later.**

**Percy's Point of View **

I couldn't find my pen, which hasn't happened before. I was tearing apart my cabin looking for it. I felt a pen like object appear in my pocket. I checked my pocket, and uncapped it seemed undamaged so put it back.

Thank the gods I found the pen, because tonight is Capture the Flag. The teams for tonight were a little weird but the blue team consisted of Hades, Poseidon, Apollo, Demeter, Aphrodite and Hermes. It was weird mix of cabins but with me and Nico in charge we should a good chance of winning. This thought brought a smirk to my face till I realized who was on the red team. The red team on paper was stacked, with Zeus, Athena, Ares, Dionysus and Hephaestus.

I heard the dinner bell and managed to intercept Annabeth on the way to her table and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and made my way to my table. She wanted to avoid talking to me for the evening in hopes that she wouldn't let any details of her and Thalia's battle plans. "Now that everyone has finished eating prepare for capture the flag. Meet at the river in ten minutes." I met up with Nico as we was on his way to the river.

"Hey Nico!" I yelled. He turned to face me. I noticed he was blushing a bit, but I decided to not judge. "You ready?" He nodded and walked towards me.

"Knowing Thalia, their flag will be on top of Zeus's fist. We need to place or flag as far back as possible." I had just realized that we had not decided where we would place the flag and that was a relatively important part of the game.

"We are going to use our original plan?" Nico nodded, we met the majority of our team at the river. The red team was nowhere in sight, so we didn't need to be sneaky when taking the flag to its resting place.

"Where are we taking the flag?" Lee Fletcher asked.

"As far back as possible while still remaining in the forest so the Demeter children could trip up the red team as the make their way to the flag." I nodded at Katie and she led the cabin to their ambush points in the forest. Lee and the other Apollo kids, began to climb trees and take ambush positions throughout our entire half of the forest.

"And what do we so." Conner Stoll asked.

"Lead the charge and go head to head with the enemy." Conner and Travis grinned at each other. I drew my sword and raised my shield, Nico did the same. For a second the entire forest was quiet, Chiron blew his conch horn and the forest erupted with battle cries. Connor and Travis charged right across the boundary with the rest of the Hermes cabin behind them. They were met by the combined forces of the Hephaestus and Ares cabins. The Hermes children were holding their ground which surprised me. I began running, I crossed the river and made a beeline for Zeus's Fist, Nico was to do the same but on the other side of the forest. With my sword drawn I knocked down a few half bloods, without losing my stride, the joys of being invulnerable.

I managed to make it to Zeus's fist, it was being guarded by a group of half-bloods including Annabeth and Thalia. I felt a nagging voice in the back of my head. I slashed the blades out of some half bloods almost breaking their hands. Thalia ran towards me, using a strange power I never knew I could do before. I controlled the water in her body, I forced her out of my way. Which sent her flying to the left of me. Nico stepped out of shadows blocking my path, pleading me to stop. He met a similar fate landing next to Thalia.

Annabeth, jumped from a rock on Zeus's Fist and landed in front of me. "Percy you are actually hurting people you need to stop!" My mouth remained shut as started controlling her bodily fluids. She pleaded for me to stop, but I couldn't, something wouldn't let me. I slowly started to choke her. A bolt of lightning hit me I fainted and dropped my sword.

**Thanks for reading and remember to review.**


	2. A pine tree and a rock

**Who is controlling Percy will be explored later on in the story, right now the story is Percy redeeming himself in the eyes of the gods. Sorry about it being rough around the edges I really wanted to get the first chapter out there in the wild. I do not own PJO and all of the characters, the only way the story will get better is if you review. =)**

My eyes opened to see 17 different people around my bed. My vision was blurred, so I couldn't make out their faces. They all were quiet and standing still. I slowly lifted my head and back off the pillow, and realized that I was lying in my cabin and not the infirmary. I didn't bother to ask them why they had brought me here. "Percy you are alright!" Annabeth exclaimed hugging the upper half of my body. One of the shadowy figures pulled her off me. My vision cleared and I realized that all of the Olympians, Hades, Annabeth, Thalia and Grover were crowded around my bed.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Son we don't know we thought perhaps you had the answer." My father replied.

Zeus spoke up."We need to know everything that happened to you in order to figure out who or what was controlling you."

I replied rather quietly. "Well I couldn't find Riptide, and I was tearing apart my room to find it. It reappeared in my pocket close to a minute later, so I decided to head to the dinner pavilion, on my way I kissed Annabeth on the cheek." Two different goddesses looked towards Annabeth I could only assume that they were Athena and Aphrodite. "Once dinner was complete I made my way to the river for capture the flag. Nico and I set up our plan and the game began. I drew my sword and tried to sneak around the right flank of the enemy, while Nico did the same to my left. While running I felt stronger than ever before. I knocked a few half bloods out of my way. When I arrived at Zeus's fist, a few half bloods led by Thalia and Annabeth, stood in my way. I eliminated the threats of the other half bloods with Riptide. Thalia stepped towards me and some other force started to control my body. I willed all of the water in Thalia's body and sent her flying. I didn't think to see where she landed."

"For your information Seaweed Brain I almost hit a pine tree." Thalia commented. In any other situation this would have been ironic and a little funny but no one was laughing now.

"Continue Percy." Zeus said.

"Then Nico stepped out of the shadows and in front of me, he met a similar fate again I didn't seem to care where he landed."

"Ya Percy, I hit a rock and rolled down it next to Thalia." Nico commented blushing a bit.

"Can we please stop interrupting him!" Zeus yelled.

" After that I vaguely remember almost killing Annabeth, then a bolt of lightning struck me." Zeus whispered something into Apollo and Hephaestus's ears.

Apollo spoke up. "There were no traces of magic used upon Percy, so I am baffled."

Hephaestus spoke up. "Your weapon was untampered with. Though I can explain how you may have lost your weapon. Another very powerful demigod may have taken it from you." The gods looked nervously at one an other.

"Perseus Jackson we will decide your fate than we shall return." Athena commented. The gods all disappeared in bright flashes of light. Thalia, Nico and Grover left, Annabeth stayed by my side.

Weakly I said. "Annabeth, I am sorry."

"Percy its not your fault, I knew that being with you would put me in a lot of danger. We will get through together perhaps we will have a drama less day to ourselves." I nodded my head. She kissed me on the lips. "Seaweed Brain get some rest." She walked towards the door and let herself out.

I fell asleep, in my dream I heard the same raspy voice repeat over and over. Kill her, you are to good for her. I tried to wake up, but my body refused.


	3. Until Tomorrow

**Sorry about the long wait for the next chapter, and today I will put out both chapters 3 and 4 today. If you see plot holes that need plugging go ahead and tell me, just don't be rude please. Reminder I don't own PJO or the characters. Percy POV.**

I jolted out my bed. I don't know what finally, broke the trance that was that dream, but I was grateful for its help. I looked around the room and saw Annabeth standing by my side, she smiled wide when she realized that I was still alive and awake. "Percy!" She screamed while hugging my side.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked, she frowned a little.

"Percy it has been three days. The gods told me to tell you that tomorrow they will tell you their decision about what they plan to do to you." What they plan to do to me, those words stung a little. I stood up and looked into her grey eyes and got lost in them, she grinned.

"Whats on your mind Wise Girl?" I asked.

"Percy it is just that what happens if you die while completing their quest or task or even if they kill you outright?"

"Don't worry Wise Girl my father would never let them outright kill me." I smiled a little and leaned in towards her. We started making out passionately, we broke apart and walked hand in hand towards the diner pavilion for lunch. I pecked her on the cheek and walked over to my table for lunch. I ordered some pizza and blue Coke. I burned some pizza in the fire. I prayed to my father hoping he would keep me alive long enough to se Annabeth again.

I quickly ate my lunch and went towards the lake. I jumped in and sat at the bottom of the lake. I cleared my thoughts. I saw a canoe above me and a face looking into the water. I squinted and realized that it was Annabeth. I decided to play the hero. I summoned a little wave of water which knocked her boat over and she fell into the water. I leapt of the lake bottom and grabbed her mid fall in the water. She started to breath again as I used my powers to let her breath. We kissed under water for a few minutes, and we talked for two hours. I we rose out of the water, we looked over and saw Nico and Thalia hugging over by the Zeus cabin.

Thalia saw us and the two brook apart faster than you could say Zeus. Chiron walked towards us and said. "Percy get some rest you will have a big day tomorrow." I walked a little closer towards Annabeth and kissed her on the lips. I ran towards my cabin and fell asleep.

I heard the same voice in my dream. _ The gods are setting you up for failure. They will kill you. _

**Little bit of a filler chapter but the next one will be more interesting.**


End file.
